She ain't you!
by J-star Black
Summary: Christmas-break during Ron's sixth year is going well and finally it's Christmas and time for gifts! But when he opens the present from his girlfriend Levander, he begins to wonder who his heart really belongs to... ROMIONE ONE-SHOT!


_Hello everyone, Merry Christmas to you all:)_

_Here's a Romione ONE-SHOT, which takes place during their sixth year. _  
_The inspiration to the fanfiction is Chris Brown's "She ain't you"._

_Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Yawning I stretched and opened my eye. It first came as a shock when I was met by my ChudleyCannons covered room. Quickly I realized that it was school holiday. Just as I got up, I caught sight of my bulging stocking, filled with presents. As when I was a kid, I got wide awake and rushed to the big pile of presents.

The first thing I got was my mom's traditional home-knitted sweater. To my annoyance it was like the previous years; maroon.

An unknown shaped package caught my interest and quickly I picked it up. When I unwrapped I froze.  
"I should have realized", I thought to myself as I stared at the pink sparkly blue-star studded wrapping paper. It screamed LEVANDER BROWN about the entire subject.

"She must be kidding! Never that I put that on."

"What is it?" I heard Harry ask. I was so shocked by the gift that I didn't reflect that he had been sleeping a minute ago.

"It's from Levander", I said with a horrified tone. I mumbled to myself when I showed the thick gold chain with the text "My sweetheart".

"She can't seriously believe that I would put that on me..." I paused and thought about how Fred and George would react if I showed them the necklace.

"Nice", I heard Harry say, "classy. You should definitely wear it in front of Fred and George."

"If you tell them", I interrupted quickly, while I hid the chain under my pillow, "I...I ... I'll..."

"Stutter at me?" Harry replied grinning. "Come on, would I". I relaxed at his words, but a new concern spread through me.

"How could she think I'd like something like that, though?" I thought out loud and shocked. I couldn't for a moment remember that I had worn something similar.

"Well, think back ", Harry said and I was wondering if he has mocking me."Have you ever let it that you'd like to go out in public with the words "My Sweetheart" round your neck?"

"Well..." I began, trying to remember a conversation I had have with Lavender. "We don't really talk much. It's mainly..."

"Snogging?" Harry filled in.

"Well, yeah..." I replied. Then I remembered what Hermione told Parvati about McLaggen. Should I ask Harry? Hesitantly, I did.

"Is Hermione really going out with McLaggen?" I tried to imagine the two together, but it just didn't work.

"I dunno", Harry said. "They were at Slughorn's party together, but I don't think it went that well."

"Then maybe it's not lost", I pondered to myself. Harry had gone back to open presents and was too busy to listen to my mumbling.

I saw you with a book in your hand. With a beautiful long brown hair that surrounded your sweet face. For a while, I became sad. Why didn't you understand? Why were you angry with me? I remember the canaries you sent me. The marks were still visible. I felt trapped and everything was because of you. How much I tried to forget you, it didn't work. Your image always appeared in my head when I looked at other girls. When I was with Levander my mouth wanted to form the name Hermione... not Levander. When Levander was with me, when she touched... I wish it was you Hermione. Didn't you get it?

Levander and I were only... I didn't know why. Perhaps it was because of when Ginny yelled at me in the hallway, when I found her with Dean. It was just too...just the snog. It was, after all, the only thing we did. With you Hermione, it was different. I loved your bossy voice. How smart you were in class, how you always helped me with schoolwork. I thought about everything we've done together. My qualifies and your qualifies. With a small smile I thought that you were the smart and good one in class, but in real life I was needed too. Me, who dared to challenge, who could shout when you lost your head. I remember the time we met the devil's snare, during our first year of school.

_"The Devil's snare...the devil's snare...what did Professor Sprout say? It likes darkness and damp."_

_"Set fire to it then!" Harry had shouted at you in a choking voice._

_"Yes, of course, but there's no wood!" You had shouted._  
_  
In response I had screamed the first thing that popped into my head. __"ARE YOU MAD?" ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"_

It was that kind of stuff I was the best at. Reminding about things you forgot. We were like pieces of the same puzzle. My weakness was your strength and your weakness was my strength. You knew me better than any other girl.  
If I only could change Levander to you, Hermione. When I was with Levander I wanted to be with you. Because I understand now. She ain't you. Levander would never be you.  
I wanted to leave Levander, but was afraid. It would be better if I let Levander go. Becuase I realized that I wasn't fair to her. But what would I say? I shuddered at the thought. I wanted to leave her, but was afraid. What if you didn't feel the same. You didn't understand.

Why had I gone into the Dark Forest to Aragog's Kingdom, if it weren't because you were in danger? Why had I been so suspicious of Krum when he asked you the Yule Ball? Why had a directed my wand against Malfoy when he called you a mudblood?  
I did all those things because I had feelings for you Hermione!

I looked up from the Homework planner and shook my head. The landscape outside that appeared through the window was white of all snow, but I didn't see it. All I saw was you. This break would feel empty. It was the first Christmas since our first year without you. I felt empty. Our argument had led me to not talk to you for several days...weeks. no greetings, no comment, not even fuss. Just total silence, a silence which sapped me. Could we not go back being friends? Actually I didn't understand how the quarrel between us had begun, but if Levander was the reason, I wanted to know.  
You know, all I think about is you. You have me in a firm grip which doesn't seem to let go. Hermione, you don't understand. When she talks to me, when she touches me, I wish it was you. I never wanted to get away from you like this.  
If I could, I would choose you. Because I understand now.  
She ain't you!

* * *

_I hope you found it good, please leave a review!:)_


End file.
